Victorious Games
by Bade-Lover98-Cade-Lover89
Summary: Jade and Beck are sent to the Hunger Games, will their love story turn out the same as Katniss and Peeta's?
1. The reaping

**A/N Hay so this is my Bade story. ENJOY!**

_Jade's POV_

My cat softly purred in my ear as my eyes fluttered open. My hand felt the other side of the bed but I felt nothing. "Buttercup get off," I propped myself on my elbows to look over to my mom and sister. I groaned as I realize today was the reaping.

I slipped on a shirt, leggings, and boots. I grabbed my forage bag and grabbed the goat cheese and basil leaves on the table. When I walked outside I got a gloomy feeling, yet I can see why. The reaping is a ceremony held to see who will be in the Hunger Games. It's the 74th Hunger Games and this year my name will be entered twenty times in exchange for tesserae.

Each tesserae is worth a year's supply of grain and oil for one person. At age twelve my name was entered for times. Once just because I had to and the other three was for tesserae. I grabbed my bow arrows that -my dad taught me how to make before he blew to pieces in a mine explosion- and walked into the woods. After walking for about five minutes I found my best friend Robbie with fresh bread.

"Look at what I caught," he a loaf of bread with an arrow through it. "What did it cost you?"

"A squirrel, he must've been in a good mood, he even wished me good luck. Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Hunger Games!" He said as he mimics Effie Trinket, a woman who reads the name aloud at the reaping. "As to you my dear friend."

"And may the odds-"he throws a berry at me and I catch it in my mouth "-be _ever _in your favor." I finish for him.

"We should go fishing since we _will _be celebrating tonight," usually after the reaping everyone celebrates but for two families they won't get the chance to. After we go fishing we head to the bakery and trade six fish for bread and two for salt. We also trade half of our greens in exchange for a few chunks of paraffin.

I returned home my mom and sister, Katie, was ready to go. I scrub all the dirt and sweat off of me and wash my hair. I walked out and to my surprise my mother laid out one of her dresses and matching shoes. I'm hesitant but I go along. I put on my mother's dress and let her do my hair. She puts it in a braid and pins it up. "You look beautiful," Katie says to me "You too little duck."

"Quack," I giggled and head to the kitchen. We eat a little but we save the strawberries for later. At one o'clock we head for the square.

**A/N I know it's bad but I promise it'll get better. I wanted the Victorious cast to play certain characters so for example Katie is someone who is made up. I referred to the book a lot so the after the next chapter it will be all me and my memory from reading the book. (I might look back smh.) I know it'll be longer too. I know I don't sound formal so don't expect me to just expect some good ass shit to happen and things that NEVER happened in the book. I promise will be just as good (Shiiit I'm lying no one can write as good as Susan Collins. I'm lying again.) NEXT CHAPTER: The Reaping.**


	2. The reaping Part 2

**A/N Hay guys it's me again. So this chap will be longer and better. I will try to update every Friday because I won't have school the next day and it will be more convenient for me. ENJOY! A few Changes instead of Effie Trinket it will be Holly Vega. I will now list who play who: note ones with a star next to them are made up.**

**Katniss- Jade Haymitch- Sikowitz**

**Peeta- Beck Cinna- David Vega**

**Gale- Robbie Avox- Trina**

**Mrs. Everdeen- Mrs. West Rue: Cat**

**Prim- Katie*full name Katherine Glimmer- Tori Vega**

**Thresh- Sinjin Foxface- Gina***

**Marvel- Lane Clove- Ester***

**ENJOY!**

_Jade's POV_

As more people arrived to the reaping the more claustrophobic it became. My mind wasn't focused on that. It was focused on the stage ahead of me. There stood a

podium, three chairs, and two glass balls. One for the girl's the other for the boy's. I had this gut feeling that something was wrong and I couldn't shake the feeling

either. Holly Vega trots to the podium and says "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

She goes on to say what an honor it is to be here but no one's buying it. We all know she wants to get bumped to a better district where a drunk doesn't molest her in

front of everyone. I look through the crowd and find Robbie looking at me. He winks in my direction; I smile and do the same. Everyone falls silent and that's when you

know the drawing is next. "Ladies first," she nearly sings. I close my eyes and crossed my fingers, hoping it wasn't me. She read the name in a clear voice. It wasn't

me.

It's Katherine West.

I stood there wondering how it could've happened, her name in thousands! I saw Katie walking towards the stage. "Katie!" I yell running through the crowd "Katie!"

The guards try to hold me back "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

"Well, come on up," I walk past as Katie tugs at my shoulders while Robbie pulled her away. I had a huge lump in my throat and I wanted to cry but I can't show I'm

weak. "What is your name?"

"Jadelyn West."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Now the boys," She reaches in the bowl and dishes out a name "Beckett Oliver!" _Oh no, please no. The odds are _definitely _not in _

_my favor today. _He was the baker's son, quiet, the loner type with dark brown hair that stops at his shoulders. He was handsome I had to admit but I had to shake

that off saying I was going to have to kill him later. Holly Vega asks for volunteers but no one volunteers. I look to the crowd and that's when I noticed that held three

fingers to their lips. It's a way of showing respect in District 12.

Beckett steps on the stage and stands to my right. You can tell he's trying to hold back his emotions as he stands there. _Why him?_ I have to remind myself that Beckett

I are not friends we don't even speak so there should be no problem. Our only interaction happened years ago. He probably forgot all about it. I haven't and I never

will…

It was bad at the time. My father had just been killed three months prior and it was the worst winter yet. The district gave us money for his death but it only lasted a

month, a time period long enough for my mom to find a job. Only she didn't. She didn't do anything for that matter unless it was urgent. The amount of pleading from

Katie had little effect. It was hard because not only did I lose a father I felt like I lost a mother too. At age 11 and Katie seven at the time, I became the head of the

household.

I had no other choice, because if I didn't we would've died. I bought our food at the market, cooked it best as I could and kept Katie and I looking somewhat

presentable. But the money started to run out and slowly but surely we started to starve to death.

The afternoon of my encounter with Beckett Oliver the rain was falling in icy sheets. I had been in town, trying to trade some old thread, but there were no takers. For

three days we'd had boiled water will old mint leaves. By the time the market close, I was shaking so hard I dropped the clothes in a pile of mud. I couldn't go home. I

couldn't walk in there empty handed. I stumbled along a muddy path behind the shops that serves the wealthier citizens. I looked through the garbage in hopes to

find something but they were just emptied.

I passed the bakery and the smell was so overwhelming my knees started to tremble. I heard a voice yelling from inside the shop and I look up to see the baker's wife,

yelling at me to move on. I saw a little boy peering behind her back. I'd seen him at school, he was in my year. I knew that I was going home with not even a bone to

eat. I slid down an apple

There was a disturbance in the bakery again and I heard a woman screaming again and sound of a blow. Feet came towards me, it was him. He carried two large

loaves of bread in his arms but they were burn. He tore of chunks of the black parts and threw them away. He looked back, checking to see if someone was there and

threw the loaves of bread my way.

Before anyone can see what had happened I tucked them in my jacket and clutched it tight. The bread was burning my skin but I didn't care. When I walked in the

door the bread had cooled but it was still warm. We ate an entire loaf of bread, slice by slice.

He helped me and my sister escape death and it didn't seem right to slit his throat.

_There will be 24 of us; odds are someone will him before I do. _But then again the odds have not been very dependable lately.

A group of peacekeepers escort us to the Justice building. They sent us into rooms and my first visitors were my mom and sister. Katie hops on my lap and wraps her

arms around my neck. "Mom, you can't check out again. She needs you now, there will be no me."

"Jade-"she starts.

"No!" I yell causing Katie to jump "You can't leave her! I don't want to hear it, you have to be there!" My mom looks to her feet and Katie looks up "Promise me you'll

try," she pleads. I know in my heart that I won't be able to win but I'll try for Katie. "I promise."

"You're going to win." I kiss her forehead and we all sit there hugging each other until a peacekeeper come escort them out. My next visitor is Madge the mayor's

daughter. She held her hands in a ball "They let you wear a token from your district during the games. Promise me you'll wear this," she holds out a gold mockingjay

pin. "Madge-"before I can protest she pins the mockingjay on my dress and leaves.

Robbie walks in next and he holds open his arms ad without hesitation I run into them. We sit in silence for a while "I'll help your mom with Katie," Robbie finally says.

"That's all I can ask for." A peacekeeper comes and escort him out but Robbie yells "Remember Jade I-"and the door closes.

My next visitor surprises me, its Beckett's father, the baker. He awkwardly hands me something and I unwrap it. Its cookies. Something we could never afford. We sit

in silence until the peacekeepers get him. They send someone to get us and take us to the train station. As I get closer to the train station I don't cry. I don't want to

seem vulnerable.

I was right, cameras were _everywhere_. I caught a glimpse of myself and I looked like a total mean girl. As I get on the train Holly Vega shows me where I will stay until

the games. I decide to take a shower. We don't have hot water unless we warm it up. After I take a shower I put on a green shirt and matching pants. My hair didn't

look bad so I unpinned my hair and let the braid hang. I waited in my room until I was called for supper.

**A/N See what I tell you? I haven't written a chapter this long in a while.**


End file.
